<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are we going to kiss? by MrsOkita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948025">Are we going to kiss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOkita/pseuds/MrsOkita'>MrsOkita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Good Parent Roy Harper, Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOkita/pseuds/MrsOkita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper has a striking revelation about Jason Todd’s sexuality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are we going to kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had sudden JayRoy feels <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813775">after I wrote them</a> and this was born.</p><p>It's mostly a joke about Roy’s consistent question if he and Jason were going to hug back at Outlaws. I made a mix of pre and pos N52 events, so there’s not really a precise timeline here.</p><p>Graystone mentioned is Prime Earth one.</p><p>Also! I have Maggie Sawyer and Adventure Time completely unnecessary cameos because that’s how I roll.</p><p>Hope someone can enjoy it. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy wasn’t much of a man for coincidences, but that night Jason texted him just after he dropped Lian at Jade’s for the weekend, which he started to do every fifteen days since they decided to try the shared custody thing for the last couple of years. Jade was trying her best, really, and Lian seemed to be enjoying the time spent with her mother to get a bit more familiar with each other.</p><p>The message Jason sent him was not a simple conversation starter among old friends, but a down to business <em> i’m in town. there’s some crazy black mask wannabes shipping heavy, high tech weapons from gotham to here. thought you would be interested in checking this out. </em></p><p>Jason’s texts were usually that long indeed. Roy wondered if it had to do with the time he was knocked out dead and coming back to life more accustomed to ancient, magical clans than to social medias. But well, who cared? Roy had a free night, and the idea of beating up mobsters <em> and </em> getting his hand on high tech seemed sweet enough.</p><p>So he changed his clothes into his black and red Arsenal costume, put his bow on his shoulder, and went to the gps localization Jason sent him. It was not that far, but when he got there Jason was already shooting people, and knocking them over, and wasn’t he lucky that Roy was around because there should be at least fifty guys inboard with knifes and guns aimed at him.</p><p>Roy shot a particular well placed smoke arrow in the middle of the fight because he knew Red Hood’s helmet could allow Jason to see just fine, differently from those men he was fighting with no eye protection whatsoever.</p><p>“What took you so long?”, he heard Jason complain as soon as the red smoke filled the place.</p><p>“I have parent duties to fulfil”, Roy answered, shooting a net arrow to restrain a group of ten guys at once.</p><p>“Is she fine?”, Jason questioned, less bossy than before, his back turned to Roy, grunting when a guy kicked one gun from his hand.</p><p>“With her mother”, it was no tricky arrow that Roy shot right into the leg of the man that kicked Jason the second before. The guy gave a loud scream and fell holding his bleeding ankle.</p><p>“I’m unsure if I should consider this an <em> yes"</em>, Jason replied, making Roy laugh soundly. Some other cleverer guy tried to stab him from behind in that moment, and Roy turned in a fast motion to throw a punch to his face. He hated doing this, so less classy from his usual fighting crime style.</p><p>They ended the fight in the next twenty minutes or so. A stronger man, possibly security of the shipment, still managed to pull Red Hood’s helmet off and toss it over - seriously, Roy thought Jason should just get an eye mask like everyone else, it was much simpler - and got himself into the not so forgiven side of Jason when he had his arm twisted and loudly broken. Jason was not killing recently, for about three years and maybe a few months more. Or so Roy heard from Dick, not from Jason himself, obviously, among witnessing from the occasional times they were together like this.</p><p>Still, Roy sometimes braced himself for seeing a fatal shot when Jason was getting real angry. To his constant surprise and ultimate pride it hadn’t happen yet. It put a smile on Roy’s face every time they survived, and the enemies were all down, but alive. He always felt like ruffing Jason’s hair in appreciation and affection.</p><p>Roy approached the ship’s loading, kneeling to rip open the wooden boxes to find a lot of heavy weapons, indeed. He took one particular gun out to look at it under a better light; a nice automatic system, intelligent radar, resistant, but light building material. When he just hummed in admiration, he heard Jason’s footsteps coming closer behind.</p><p>“So what’s the deal with this?”, Roy asked, still analysing the weapon from all angles to register it in his memory.</p><p>“Someone’s trying to wear Black Mask’s shoes back in Gotham. All of his trademarks, but it’s not him. He’s still as good as incapacitated for that, I checked personally”.</p><p>Roy looked up and back at Jason. He had picked his helmet again, but was holding it under his arm instead of wearing it. Roy wanted to laugh at how Jason’s hair always looked messy after going out as Red Hood, but he tried to focus on the more <em> criminal </em>matter at hand,</p><p>“And why are they coming here at Star City?”</p><p>Jason gave a small shrug, “That’s what I want to know as well. It’s another prove that it’s not Black Mask. You know about his fixation with Gotham”.</p><p>“Equal to anyone born there ever”, Roy teased, crooked smile and raised eyebrow in Jason’s direction. Jason snorted.</p><p>“I’ll report this back there”, he decided to say, instead of commenting on Roy’s reply. Then he seemed unsure for a second, his fingers pressing the helmet with a bit more force than necessary on his hand, “Been working with Bruce on this one”.</p><p>Ah, if that wasn’t nice to hear. Besides the raised from the dead through a Lazarus Pit thing, or the drug addiction one on his part, Roy shared a lot amount of experiences with Jason, and those obviously included a much complicated relation with their weird ass adoptive fathers. Roy had been trying with Oliver, the same as he was trying with Jade, and everyone else on his life recently, mainly because of Lian. It was difficult, and a bit bitter sometimes, but he thought that if he could make it work mostly well so far, so could Jason.</p><p>Roy smiled sympathetic at him.</p><p>“How’s that going?”</p><p>“Fucking terrible”, Jason replied in a heartbeat, and Roy laughed hard because it <em> made sense. </em> Jason smiled back at him, possibly knowing that Roy understood that just fine, “I was glad this creepy new mobster came to Star City because I swear sometimes I just want to leave Gotham behind and never look back”.</p><p>Roy realised he was still holding that awesome, but still very criminal gun, so he returned it to its box for the police to find later before getting up and turning around,</p><p>“Want to escape for a bit?”, he offered Jason. “I have a child free weekend starting today, we can hang out”.</p><p>Jason’s clouded blue eyes stared back at him, and Roy could sense he was giving the idea a consideration. It was nice having Jason around; he wished they could do more than mope because of their broken families and lives, or being chased by deadly killers, or <em> chasing </em> deadly killers, for all that mattered. They even did, actually. Jason sometimes dropped by Roy’s apartment just to see Lian - he once mockly complained about how Jason was more a friend of his daughter than his, touching his chest on heart level and whining a <em> I’m hurt, Jaybird, so many years of friendship for being discarded like that? </em></p><p>But Lian was with Jade now, and Roy could have some time for himself.</p><p>“What are your plans?”, Jason inquired. Almost an yes, if you asked Roy. He fished out his phone to inform the Star City police of the smuggled weapons so they could leave that ship for once, then shrugged and didn’t look at Jason as he replied,</p><p>“There’s a new place here at Star City that’s a big hit”, Roy commented. He paused for a second, raising his eyes from the phone quickly in consideration, “Mostly LGBT, though, which could be a downer for your plain heterosexual life”, then he pressed the send button to Maggie Sawyer, whom, just like Jason, tired herself from Gotham <em> and </em> Metropolis and got back to Star City to end her career, “but there’s still games, and music, and some really hot bixesual chicks sometimes”.</p><p>When Roy got his head back up, he faced an oddly inquiring Jason Todd.</p><p>“Says who?”, Jason asked, seeming actually surprised <em> and </em> amused.</p><p>Roy frowned. How come <em> says who? </em>He was the one just saying it. “Well, I’ve been there myself a couple of times. It was fun”. Like, if Jason even knew what fun was. Besides shooting people and whatnot.</p><p>But Jason just raised a quite sexy eyebrow at him, “No, I mean, says who about my <em> plain heterosexual life</em>?”</p><p>Then Roy stopped himself, his phone screen going black with the prolonged unused time. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came along because things weren’t making much sense inside of his brain, so he shut it again, which happened incredibly very few times in his life. Roy focused on recomposing himself and tried to speak once more,</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Jason was still looking at him like Roy was an exquisite, entertaining especimen, “What do you think I mean?”</p><p>Roy swore he could be short circuiting. There was <em> no way</em>. Was there?</p><p>“Have you ever slept with a man before?”, he found himself asking, his brain synapses only far away remembering that the police could be there anytime soon and here they were, talking about Jason’s sexuality that was not really heterosexual? How was that even possible?

</p><p>Jason only lifted one eyebrow in answer, very <em> pointedly</em>. Roy’s chin nearly fell to the floor at that, and he could feel his stomach twisting and having a very, very hard time to process that information.</p><p>“How- <em> Who?</em>”</p><p>Not really eloquent, Roy knew, but who could blame him? Jason apparently also focused back on the fact that they should just leave that ship full of smuggled weapons before the police arrived, so he put his helmet back on, a clear indication that he wanted to shorten the conversation. He still answered, anyway,</p><p>“Are you going to ask for a detailed report on my sexual life now?”</p><p>Jason turned, walking away in the deck’s exit direction. Roy followed him,</p><p>“No, man, but that was unexpected. I’m honestly curious”.</p><p>He <em> was</em>. Roy knew about Essence. Talia. Isabel. Jason’s cute teenager crush on Barbara - which, hello, Dick Grayson’s complex much? But <em> dudes</em>? When and where? Before right that moment Roy would die swearing that Todd was one hundred percent a ladies man.</p><p>Jason was walking ahead of him, and Roy really believed that the conversation was over and he was going to be left hanging in mild wonder until he heard Jason saying,</p><p>“A pupil from the All Caste”, he started; Roy thought it would follow through a nice romantic tale of that one guy that once snatched Jason’s undivided attention and lust, but then Jason just <em> kept listing</em>, “An assassin once under Talia’s”, he stopped for a second, probably knowing that what he would say next would have way more impact than the rest, “Graystone”.</p><p>Roy’s eyes widened <em> that much</em>.</p><p>"You've slept with that <em> psycho</em>?"</p><p>Jason turned his head to him on their way out of the ship, and Roy could <em> feel </em> the stare he was throwing his way even with the red helmet covering his face,</p><p>"You had a baby with <em> Jade</em>".</p><p>Which, well, fair. Roy shrugged, “Yeah, I see your point". Jason went back to leaving the place, and jumped from the ship’s bow to get to a nearby alley where his motorcycle was parked; probably the same one he used to come to Star City, but maybe another one he snatched on his way. “But she can be really nice”, Roy defended himself, “And sexy. Now <em> Graystone</em>, man, really?"</p><p>Jason just dismissed it with a shrug. Roy felt the urge of pointing out the exact problem, in case Jason was missing it:</p><p>“Unless you're into some gothic shit, and blood, and long… hair…", Roy let his voice decrease slowly as he spoke. He amended quickly, "Not fishing for details on the last one".</p><p>He heard Jason laugh, and he hated that fucking helmet covering his expressions <em> so much</em>.</p><p>“No?”, Jason asked, then, voice sounding amused.  </p><p>Roy just breathed in and gave up on his fate in life,</p><p>"Ok. Go on. Now I am. Entertain me".</p><p>Jason stopped by his motorcycle, touching the handlebar. “I like long hair”, he declared, a quick nod of his head.</p><p>Roy needed much more air than he could humanly inhale right now. <em> Shit</em>.</p><p>“Hum”, he retorted, a big, fat false nonchalant, “Didn’t know that before”. Roy lifted up his cap for a second to unconsciously pass a hand over his now buzz cut hair.</p><p>Jason gave a breathy laugh, yet standing still beside his motorcycle. “Why? Going for seducing me?”</p><p>“I might”, Roy found himself answering, no holding back whatsoever. C’mon, he could be honest that he thought about it many times, did a counteless of glance overs at Jason’s thick thighs and come through abs under that skin tight uniform he wore. He just didn’t know there was a <em> chance</em>. “I’d like to think I’d be a better option than freaking <em> Graystone</em>”.</p><p>Jason laughed for real then. The air felt weird and electric for Roy for a while. If this wasn’t Jason they were talking about he could swear they were <em> flirting </em> a little bit. But he tossed that thought out, because that would never really happen, no way that he could-</p><p>“You would”, Jason affirmed, suddenly, and the ground below them swallowed Roy up. Well, not literally, but it felt like it. He just stared at Jason blankly, Jason’s hand still holding the handlebar, but yet unmoving, and it was as if all of their previously friendly conversation took an abrupt turn into a very thick, very heavy sexual tension. Roy would like to think he was not imagining things. So he asked, because he was not one for quiet,</p><p>“Are we going to kiss?”</p><p>Jason broke the moment entirely by laughing at him - or at his question, Roy couldn’t really tell. Jason had broken many similar moments a lot of times before, albeit in different ways, when Roy as much as asked him for a friendly hug. Now he just completed the turn down by answering, plainly,</p><p>“No”.</p><p>“Ow”, Roy protested, his voice delivering grandly his frustration, “Why’s that?”</p><p>And Roy expected a lot of things. A <em> don’t be ridiculous, Harper </em> sentence. A complete silence and avoidance. An honest answer of not really seeing Roy that way at all. But what he didn’t expect was Jason’s answer, firm and serious and <em> sincere</em>,</p><p>“You’re too important”.</p><p>Roy didn’t know if he felt flattered or confused.</p><p>“So you only sleep with people who are <em> not?</em>”</p><p>“Yes”, Jason replied, finally getting on the motorcycle, “Mostly”.</p><p>Roy sighed, taking his time to climb and sit at the rump, not really needing a formal, verbal invitation for a ride. His right hand reached to hold Jason’s waist to keep him balanced for when they started moving - because Jason was a bit of a kamikaze in traffic. Then he spoke before Jason could start the engine,</p><p>“That’s pretty fucked up, Jaybird, you should talk to a shrink about your fear of commitment”.</p><p>Jason was about to step on the accelerator when his feet stopped on its place. He adjusted his back in tension, that Roy could actually feel through Jason’s muscle under his hand, even if slightly. Then Jason turned his head around the amount he could while sitting on a motorcycle before saying,</p><p>“We were talking about sex, not commitment”.</p><p>Roy shrugged, “Those are pretty much related issues”.</p><p>Then Jason took off his helmet again, and Roy went curious about what exactly got into his skin so much that he felt the need to. He was frowning when he asked,</p><p>“Well, were you asking to <em> date </em> me, by chance?”</p><p>So if Jason was brutally honest when he turned Roy down earlier, Roy felt that he could return the favor,</p><p>“I might”, he replied anew, a few tunes more serious. Roy then shrugged, diverting his gaze to some random point across from them - an ugly peeled wall covered by graffiti - because he suddenly felt bare and exposed. He could still see from his peripheral vision when Jason’s eyes widened just slightly.</p><p>“Roy”, Jason spoke, quietly but with intention. Roy really was enjoying this whole ordeal more when it was playful and relaxed. “You know I’m not a good person”.</p><p>Roy gave a weak, humorless laugh at that, bringing his stare back at Jason’s profile in front of him, “We strongly disagree there.”</p><p>Jason offered no retort; he stood still, in silence, left hand off the guidon and limp over his own thigh. He didn’t start the engine or <em> move</em>, for heaven’s sake, so Roy completed,</p><p>“And also Lian. She adores you”.</p><p>Whatever the hell was going on inside of Jason’s head called him back to reality, then he breathed in deep, what Roy could see by the movement of his chest just that close right now, and said,</p><p>“I’m not a particularly good role model for her”.</p><p>Roy let out another unamused laughter, “Well, if that’s that, neither am I”.</p><p>Or her mother, for that matter. But they were managing well so far, weren’t they? Lian was a bless, and she was so funny, and smart, and caring. Roy couldn’t be more proud. She loved <em> Jayjay’s </em> food, or forcing him to watch cartoons with her because dad just didn’t pay attention enough and couldn’t recall with precision what happened to <em> Finn, the human </em> in the last season. She used to say that Roy’s focus was all concentrated on the <em> toys </em> he made.</p><p>Back at the present, full of memories of Lian and the comfortable life he never thought he was capable of living, Roy saw Jason’s shoulders descend a little.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid”, he countered. “Of course you are”.</p><p>“A lot of people would say otherwise”, Roy stated, “Just like how they do to you. Just like how <em> you </em>do to yourself. But none of that is necessarily true, is it?”</p><p>Because he knew Jason sufficiently well to read all of his self depreciation guilt, his constantly comparison to other people, his uncertainty and fears. Roy told once before that they shared those similar feelings, and they still did, even if Roy was now in a path to be the best person he could for someone else. Which included, of course, believing that it was possible and trusting himself on it.</p><p>He wanted to rub that off also on Jason, if he could.</p><p>Roy saw him turning his head front again, so he wasn’t able to look at Jason’s eyes at all when he said,</p><p>“It could go really wrong”.</p><p>Roy restrained himself from laughing at the feeble attempt of denial that Jason was offering him, but he didn’t fight off a fond smile,</p><p>“Everything always can”, he conceded, nodding, “But the real question is if you want to try it, either way”.</p><p>The words ressounded on the empty alley for a bit before the police sirens could be heard in a distance, possibly finally arriving to arrest the unconscious gang and seize their awesome weapons. Jason shifted in his place, and Roy believed he was going to start the bike when he suddenly just climbed off, put his helmet on the seat and turned to stare at Roy up front.</p><p>Roy stared back in surprise and grave silence for a while, eyes a bit wide, until he opened a tentative, teasing smile, and found his voice to ask,</p><p>“And <em> now </em> are we going to kiss?”</p><p>Jason let out a breathy, disbelieving laugh through his nose, shook his head just slightly in fake disapproval of <em> Roy </em> altogether, and answered,</p><p>“Fuck yes”.</p><p>Roy was still grinning against Jason’s lips when he kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Needless to say how Roy enjoyed his child free weekend. 😈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>